The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus for applying an image forming process to a sheet and particularly to an image forming apparatus with a hot air exhaust passage for exhausting heat generated from a fixing unit to the outside of the apparatus.
An image forming apparatus is provided with various components and members which serve as heat sources and devices including them. For example, a fixing device for applying a fixing process to a sheet having a toner image transferred thereto can be cited as such. To discharge heat generated by these heat source devices, the image forming apparatus is provided with a hot air exhaust passage for heat exhaust.
A fan for promoting the heat exhaust is generally mounted on an end part of the above hot air exhaust passage. Due to the operation of the fan, an air flow is generated in the hot air exhaust passage and warm air in the apparatus is discharged to the outside of the apparatus by this air flow. Conventionally, there has been disclosed a technology for causing an air flow generated by the suction of the fan to enter an image forming apparatus and causing heat generated by heat source devices such as a fixing unit to be exhausted.
An area around the fixing unit tends to get hot in the image forming apparatus. If a device containing a toner is arranged in such an area, the toner may be softened or a plurality of toner particles may be aggregated. As a result, various problems occur in the image forming apparatus. Thus, it is required to exhaust warm air in the area near the fixing unit. However, a cost increase of the entire apparatus is brought about if a fan dedicated for the fixing unit is arranged as in the above conventional technology.
The present disclosure was made in view of the above problem and aims to enhance a heat insulation effect between a fixing unit and peripheral devices.